Potatoland
"Potatoland" is the thirteenth episode of Mickey Mouse. It is notably a special "double-sized" episode, at seven minutes in length, having aired on November 18, 2013 to celebrate Mickey's 85th birthday. Plot Summary Goofy has longed to go to "Potatoland", the potato themed amusement park. Only thing is, such a park doesn't exist. Not wanting to disappoint him, Mickey and Donald build a Potatoland, basing it off of Disneyland. Synopsis Mickey, Donald, and Goofy driving past farms, and Goofy says that he can't believe they are taking him to "Potatoland", the potato themed amusement park. Donald mutters that he can't believe it either. Mickey is a bit unsure, and asks Goofy if they are going the right way, to which he replies that he is, having passed that sign 14½ times when he was younger. He then sees the sign for it, and they stop. It reads: "Welcome to Idaho... America's "Potatoland"." Goofy begins to dance in front of the sign, and Mickey and Donald know there is trouble. Mickey asks Goofy if it is the right sign, and Goofy replies that it is and that he has always wondered how great Potatoland must be. Mickey and Donald ask if he has actually seen Potatoland, and Goofy says he has — every night in his dreams. After knocking himself out, Donald tries to leave, only to be stopped by Mickey. Mickey says that they did not drive for four days without stopping or eating, and that they will not leave until Goofy's dream comes true. Donald then asks what they are supposed to do, and if they are just going to build an amusement park, and Mickey agrees to do so, much to Donald's dismay. Construction begins right away, and they begin looking for potatoes to use for the park. Next, Mickey peels the potatoes, Donald puts on some gravy, and the potatoes stick together, like bricks and cement. The two then set up lights while avoiding a dreaming Goofy. The next morning is the grand unveiling. Goofy is amazed, but has not taken his blindfold off. When he does, he immediately charges in, and Mickey and Donald follow. Mickey suggests a ride as they stroll down a spoof of Main Street, and Goofy agrees. The first ride is the King Potato Carousel (King Arthur Carrousel). Mickey plays the music on an organ, and Donald pulls the crank to move the carousel around, until it backfires and slaps Donald. Mickey rushes over and tells Donald not to doze off on the job. Their next ride is the Potato's Mansion (Haunted Mansion), where Goofy's in a car and Mickey pushes him, playing the Ghost Host. Donald plays the ghosts that jumpscare people in the graveyard. This scares Goofy, and he beats Donald with part of the car before running off. The final ride shown is Great Moments with Mr. Potato (Great Moments with Mr. Lincoln). Goofy cheers, but boos when the show does not start. Donald then goes into the potato on stage and recites a food-themed version of Abraham Lincoln's speech. Mickey then plugs a wire into an outlet, and the potato explodes. Goofy is upset that it was Donald acting, and claims he is going to see a park manager about it. That is when Mickey drops the bomb: "Potatoland isn't real." He explains that he and Donald built the place so Goofy's dream could come true. Goofy is touched by this, but assures them that Potatoland may have been a dream, but their friendship is real. As they exit, they slip. The sun begins to thin out the gravy used to hold the potatoes in place, and Goofy thinks of a dream to get out. It indeed comes true, and they leave Idaho as a flood of gravy crashes into Potatoland sign. Characters *Mickey Mouse *Donald Duck *Goofy Voice Cast *Chris Diamantopoulos - Mickey Mouse *Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck *Bill Farmer - Goofy Place in The World *'Idaho' Allusions to Disneyland *Main Street Electrical Parade (music only) *King Arthur Carrousel *The Haunted Mansion *Great Moments with Mr. Lincoln Gallery potatolandopening.png Excited goofy.jpg Potatoland1.png Potatoland2.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-08-17h08m21s844.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-08-17h08m27s997.png 131107mag-mickey-mouse1_300x206.jpg 941839_10151795593555954_2123055747_n.jpg 2013-mickeyS1-13.jpg potatoland.jpg PotatolandHauntedMansion.jpeg Vlcsnap-2016-03-08-17h08m48s984.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-08-17h08m59s540.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-08-17h09m10s936.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-08-17h09m22s811.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-08-17h09m43s310.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-08-17h22m12s795.png md&gpotatoland.jpg es:Potatoland nl:Aardappelland pt-br:Batatolandia Category:Mickey Mouse shorts Category:Mickey Mouse (TV series) episodes Category:Animated shorts Category:Television episodes Category:Goofy shorts Category:Donald Duck shorts